


Lilithian Mischief

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Leave Me To My Rarepair, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Takuto sleeps in. Zenkichi makes the most of it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lilithian Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not that far watching someone play Royal blind yet and I am blind to Scramble. Please do not drop spoilers. I wrote this a month ago and I'm just editing now.

Zenkichi had made breakfast, sent Akane to school and made it back home without much occasion. Since he had been prescribed a day-off, he was thinking of catching up on sleep to balance out the adrenaline filled all-nighters he had pulled for work.

But upon returning to the bedroom, he found Takuto still asleep and had moved to curl up on his side of the bed along with the blanket and his pillow. He couldn’t resist bee-lining to the bed to kiss him on the cheek instead of the common sense of changing out of his clothes. The sight of his seemingly carefree lover was enough to make him forget anything else. “Really, Taku-tan? You missed me that much? It’s quarter past eight.”

He sat by the bed, watching him in idle contentment. The scene felt like something out of sweet dream. Convincing Takuto to move in with him and Akane as family was only half of the battle back then. But now that they’ve crossed their own bridges and turmoil so far…

Takuto shifted on his side, unwinding the sheets around him and revealing the dress shirt he was wearing like casual sleepwear. A faint shudder rendered Zenkichi weak on the knees, seeing the loose and candid way the shirt slipped down on one shoulder and revealing the healing teeth marks on his skin.

“Hoo boy…”

He grimaced and cautiously worried his lower lip by the top row of his teeth, gauging how sharp they really were to have warranted the now scarring imprints on his lover’s shoulders and places thankfully below the collar.

“Was I that rough last night? No wonder you’re out.”

Despite the nasty satisfaction that tickled his chest in seeing his lover marked, he pressed an apologetic kiss on his lover's scarred shoulder and winced as he unconsciously reacted and curled up around the pillow even tighter.

“Are you really asleep or are just pretending to be?” He nudged him by the side of his head. “Move over, tanuki. You’re in my spot.”

Takuto made a noise and leaned towards his direction, unfurling the blankets loose and exposing how short the hem of his shirt had stopped below mid-thigh.

It was hard not to get ideas, especially with so many reminders of their recent romp in bed. Zenkichi tried to divert his attention by carding his hands through his lover’s mousy hair, loving the softness of the curls slipping through his fingers. “Really? What’s up with you claiming my stuff all of a sudden, hm tanuki?” He talked more to himself than at his sleeping lover. “First my head, my heart, and my life?”

He leaned down to kiss the top of his head, and couldn’t help finding Takuto’s position to be a perfect opportunity for a prank. He appeared so different without his thick glasses, despite the lack of it doing nothing to detract his boyish charm. His face only looked completely naked and vulnerable without them, and the depraved part of Zenkichi’s brain just couldn’t resist bringing up how his innocent face could display not-so-innocent expressions of lustful abandon and wanton pleasure. He could almost imagine how his brow would furrow in restraint, and his lips paling from how hard he’s biting them down to not let out a sound.

And wow, that shouldn’t have made his blood run hot.

“Hm, I wonder?” His hand slid lower down his back and pecked a kiss by his nape. “How long you can stay asleep to what I’m gonna do?”

The house was empty and his lover would be the only one to stop him.

He shed his shirt off to the floor, deciding to keep his pants on for the naughty mood’s sake. It’s almost embarrassing how his libido decided to have a comeback since meeting Takuto. His notion to stay celibate was forever ruined ever since he had stepped into their conference room and his female colleagues openly gushing about the doctor’s features did not help take his mind off things.

He fetched a condom and a new tube of lube from his own drawer, taking note to find and retrieve the other bottle of lubricant they’ve used in a hurry the previous night. No need to make any more messes but just in case, he slipped on the condom and lubed himself up generously.

Takuto still remained unmoved and he was able to position himself behind him easily. The sheets were luckily spread under his stomach and will be undoubtedly ruined soon. Zenkichi swallowed the pooling saliva in his mouth, trying to focus beyond his lover’s bare legs and teasingly exposed ass. He straddled him, situating himself before his entrance. His pulse rang in his ears as the head of his dick teased just by the pink rim of his ass hole. He bit back a groan as pushed himself in, psyching his nerves to not rut into him like an animal.

Takuto groaned, half-minding the intrusion through sleep.

“I’m moving. Five seconds, Taku-tan.” Zenkichi muttered. “Three… Two… One.”

Takuto’s eyes remained closed despite the way his lashes fluttered, clearly stirring out of a deep sleep but not quite. Zenkichi held his breath as he plunged in. The soft, velvety heat of Takuto’s body welcomed him in so snugly that it’s almost like he had kept the shape of his dick the night before. He was neither overtly loose nor tight, and Zenkichi almost felt his mind go numb at the languid, pulsing feeling cradling him so perfectly. “Fuck…”

He shuddered as he grabbed at his waist and bucked carelessly. Takuto was beginning to stir, his body noticing the intrusion but still too sleepy to be bothered. Zenkichi then rutted inside him slowly, brushing slightly against the softest part of him that he knew to tease so well.

“Wake up, tanuki.” He leaned down and muttered in his ear. “It’s not fun without you.”

Foregoing every sense of caution he held for his lover’s sleeping body, he hauled his waist up and shoved in and out of him in a leisurely pace. The movements were enough to rouse Takuto out of his sleep completely, and he felt him squeeze around him in slow confusion.

“…Mm?”

Through the haze of his arousal, Zenkichi was able to see Takuto’s unconscious expression of a half-lidded sultry gaze and flushed cheeks. He couldn’t help groaning out in pleasure at the sight beneath him, his lust quickening with a feral need.

“Gods, you’re sexy like that, y’know?”

Before total coherence became apparent in Takuto’s eyes, he pressed in and felt the delicious clench of his lover’s body. The effort pulled a guttural sound from his throat and the thrill that continued to rush in his blood was dangerously euphoric. “What are you doing… !” Takuto finally reacted, eyes wide open and his legs regaining feeling. “What…?!”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist you.” Zenkichi leaned against him, bare chest at his clothed back and the fabric of his slacks flush against his skin. “You can take me one more time, right?”

“One more?” Takuto whimpered, confused and aroused as Zenkichi kept fucking him, not allowing him a moment as he grinded against his soft spot. Zenkichi nipped at his ear for good measure, and the sound that growled from his throat was low and guttural as Takuto squeezed and writhed on his cock from the mix of sensations crashing into him.

“Ah, please…! Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Harder.” Takuto peered at him over his shoulder, eyes still glassy from euphoric high. “Everything. Zenkichi, please.”

His lover’s voice was all the encouragement Zenkichi needed to keep steady. He nuzzled against the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around his chest as he pressed him flat against the sheets. His mouth teased above a bite mark, and Takuto’s overly-sensitive body shuddered from the brush of his lip. Barely able to fight the urge to bite down, Zenkichi pressed a kiss below his ear and grinned. “Some other time, Taku-tan. I already know you’re mine.” He drew himself back, amused at the disappointed whine he dragged out from Takuto as he canted his hips back in an attempt to chase him back in. “You’re just a needy tanuki with that body, aren’t you?”

Takuto attempted to silence himself by clamping his mouth in both hands as Zenkichi slammed in and never gave him another beat to breathe. The frenzied pace made coherence and foggy pleasure turn into a dizzying euphoria numbing his thoughts. Takuto couldn’t keep his hips up from rolling back to meet Zenkichi’s hard length as he plunged and grinded inside, and the delicious burn of his clawing grip threatened to add more possessive marks on his body.

He couldn't get enough of the thought of his lover staking his claim on his body in bites and scratches. To have the aching proof in his skin that he belonged to Zenkichi now.

The feverish heat and flushed sweat dripping from his body felt awfully real. The rush in his blood made his heart beat overtime and the dizziness made him moan carelessly through his stifled mouth.

And he realized, through the sting of his drying throat, that he wasn't in some fever dream.

That his wolfish lover really was fucking him awake.

“Nobody’s home except me.” Zenkichi muttered hoarsely as his hand went down to wrap it around Takuto's full and twitching length. Takuto fought a losing battle in trying to keep his body still despite being taken vigorously on either side. Zenkichi’s rough hands pumped and teased the already madly pulsing length of his dick, and Takuto couldn’t help but clench and spasm in return.

“C’mon, wanna hear you more.”

Takuto shook his head and kept muffling his noises in despite the futility of it. Then Zenkichi licked the shell of his ear and it was all the pressure could take. His body racked a full-bodied shudder and Zenkichi braced tight against him as his orgasm shook him down to the bone, come spilling into the sheets and his shuddering knees toppling the both of them down.

"My turn."

Zenkichi bit back a groan as the position wedged him deeper inside his lover's spent and spasming body, soft and lax but incredibly sensitive. He fully gave himself over to the feral impulse, and rutted into him as if Takuto's ass begged to be filled with his come. He set a ravenous, desperate pace, sending his lover into a mess of overstimulated nerves and incoherent begging. He pinned Takuto down by his nape, sparking the possessive satisfaction in having his lover sprawled and panting underneath him. His mouth was so close to his spotless, modest neck and thoughts and thoughts filled his head as he teased his teeth against the spot where he would love to mark him.

The little act made Takuto squeeze hungrily around him, dragging out his orgasm with a deep growl from his chest and the feral desire within him finding satisfaction in filling his lover with his cum.

Only to brutally remember the condom he wore prior to prevent sticky messes and extended clean-ups.

Whatever wolfish train of thought he was following, it dropped off like a rude awakening. He drew away from Takuto’s neck in disbelief with the fact that he was really about to mark him above the collar despite his self-imposed rules and decisions.

And Takuto whined as he looked up at him with a shocked and disappointed expression. 

“What’s with that look?” Zenkichi shook his head a little to clear the possessive haze from his head and frowned. “I didn’t want to make that much of a mess with you.”

“But I wanted to feel you again…” Takuto moaned, eyes half-lidded and inviting as he turned and bared his throat. “Where were we?”

Zenkichi had to look away from his eyes to avoid being lured in by lust again. “You’re too kinky.” He tapped his cheek by the back of his hand to rouse some kind of disagreement from him. “Good morning, Taku-tan. Couldn’t wake you so, I thought I’d check if you’ve gone under enough to sleep through sex.”

“And you’re too unfair.” Takuto huffed and dropped the siren act, but was still visibly upset about something else than being fucked asleep. “Wake up sex won’t work. Don’t even bother.”

Zenkichi decided to tease one last time and rolled his hips. “Oh, really?” Takuto tensed with a half-bitten moan escaping his mouth. Zenkichi smirked at the blushing, tight-lipped glance Takuto threw at him. “Look me in the eye and say that again?”

Then Takuto whacked him with the pillow that had been left off by the side so he relented. “Okay, okay, Taku-tan! No wake up sex. But uh… Let me out? You’re squeezing me.”

After a small voiced protest, he let him go and Zenkichi mumbled an apology as he steadied him and pulled out. He tried not to look too much into the used condom and tied it off for disposal as fast he could.

Eventually they finished clean-up clear enough to have the both of them settled and sobered out of their sex-addled minds to check up on one another. “You okay?” Zenkichi asked first, surveying the marks on his lover’s shoulders and reprimanded himself internally for marking his lover so ravenously. “The bites look intense.”

“I’m not complaining.” Takuto wobbled as he balanced himself up on his knees and sat carefully on his haunches. “I’m just too sore to be woken up with another round so soon.”

“Thought you’d have more energy since you’re younger? And nice shirt, by the way.” Zenkichi assumed a fake tone as he gestured at the now sweat-soaked dress shirt. “I swear I’ve seen them before.”

Takuto nodded, looking very pleased by the fake compliment. “Thanks. I got them from you.”

“You know I wore that all day, right? I’ve been looking all over the house for it.”

“I, uh… Hid it away. And didn’t tell you?” Zenkichi raised an eyebrow at him, so he hurriedly finished his explanation. “It’s the closest thing I’ve got to have the feel of your body around me. You weren’t home for a week, you know?”

Hearing the answer straight out from his lover without any hint of embarrassment made his chest flutter and cheeks burn. “Wow that’s…” He murmured, and suddenly he was embarrassed not even having a shirt on at the moment. “No quarter.” 

“You’re easy to fluster.” Takuto moved himself out of the bed despite his sore spots. He really was sturdier than he looked and seemed satisfactorily steady on his feet as he retrieved his own pair of glasses by the bedside table. “I’ll have a shower first. You could change the sheets as a head-start for laundry day.”

Zenkichi forced himself to look away, trying not to think about the way the hem of the shirt stopped short below his thighs and the cause of the stains now clinging to it. “Give me that shirt afterwards, then.” He said, but noticed the way Takuto ignored him as he went around their room. “Y-you’re not gonna go around the house still looking like that afterwards, right?”

Takuto replied in a very stilted tone he knew so well. “I have nothing else to wear. I’m keeping it. It feels cool on the skin regardless of the weather.”

“Liar! You have your own clothes!” Zenkichi pointed out in exasperation. “Just… wear anything else, please? Or put some pants on. You’re going to kill me.”

Takuto crossed his arms. “Oh no. Payback for what you did.”

“We can do separate rooms, right?” Zenkichi bowed his head and even pressed his hands together. “Please Takuto, I don’t think I can concentrate with you looking like that.”

“Shouldn’t older men have lower libido?”

Zenkichi looked completely mortified and proceeded to round up the soaked sheets off the bed. “Just go take your shower, you mean tanuki.”

Takuto gauged his temperament in leisure and picked the most stressful word he could leave him with for an hour.

“Whatever you say, _daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Everyone:** Did you just write about another character you don't know about with the same kinks?  
>  **Me:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
